Guide:Rules
Before contributing, users must read the rules. This is to ensure a safe place on the wiki. General Rules * You must be at least 13 years old to be on the wiki. This actually goes for all wikis. Even though this rule was enforced late, it is decided that you have to be 13. Any user caught under 13 will be blocked until they turn 13 years old. * Keep all content kid-friendly. This wikia is designed for everyone. Since Wings of Fire ''is designed for pre-teen and teenage readers, all content should be kid-friendly. This applies for page editing, discussions, blogs, etc. Please see the allowed and not allowed list at the bottom of the page for what topics are allowed and what topics are not allowed. * '''You may make pages of your OCs,' but this wiki is not associated with posting your characters, so you may post a few. You may still post your characters. * Roleplay is allowed as long as it is kid-friendly. Roleplaying with OCs, canon characters, etc is allowed as long as it it kid-friendly. Roleplay pages can be found on the tribe pages. Remember to add your signature with four ~s. * Use appropriate language. The only "cuss" words allowed on the wiki are "hell", "crap", and "damn". You may censor other curse words with at least two asterisks, such as "a**". * Do not give any spoilers when a new book comes out. In order to post spoilers to new Wings of Fire books, you must wait two weeks (14 days) to post spoilers publicly. * Do not badge farm. It's self explanatory. Do not do things to purposely get badges. This applies everywhere. Badges are made for fun and their existence should not be abused. Chat and Blog Posts * When chatting, keep all content kid-friendly. Do not talk about anything inappropriate to younger audiences, no matter what age you are. * Non-WoF topics are allowed, as long as it's appropriate. You are allowed to talk about off-topic things (ex: Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Mario, Fire Emblem, etc) as long as it's appropriate. If you would like to talk about TV-14 TV shows, T rated video games, PG-13 or higher rated movies, etc, please do not explain about anything inappropriate about the topic (ex: suggestive events/content, swears, inappropriate scenes, graphic scenes, etc). Only talk about the appropriate parts of the topic. * Do not create blog posts that just ask for attention. Those blog posts will be deleted. * You may ask for art of your OCs, coding on your page, etc. Please make sure everything is fair. For more information about what you can talk about in chat, blog posts, etc, please visit the allowed and not allowed list. Roleplaying * Any tribe can be used in roleplays. Made up tribes are allowed as long as everything is fair. * You may use OCs. You may use OCs to roleplay. * Roleplay pages will be made by staff when a new tribe is approved. If the moderator, admin, etc is busy, feel free to make your own roleplay page. Do not make a roleplay page without permission. * You must roleplay only on the tribe roleplay pages. Self explanitory. * Ask before leaving the roleplay. '''If you just leave the roleplay, then it will have an impact on the roleplay. Please ask to leave to prevent chaos. * '''Do not control other characters without the other roleplayers' permission. This includes killing other characters, letting them get hit by an attack, etc. Administration * I'f you would like to add a new category, have a question about advanced wiki stuff, please ask an administrator.' List of administrators is listed below. Current Administrators * Pokeballmachine (founder) *SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 (the sunset) Content Moderators * Verypugley (pug lover) * Moonmoonfoxwolf (clod mom) Allowed and Not Allowed List List of topics allowed and banned. This goes for every form of communication on the wiki. Banned Topics * Sexual and suggestive content * Gore (all kinds) * SMUT (Graphic sexual content) * Personal information revealing * Politics * Real drugs * Issues that cause controversy * Any other topic that breaks the rules Topics Allowed (with extreme moderation) NOTE: Expect to be extremely moderated when making posts with the following topics. * R-Rated movies, M-Rated video games, other country equivalents, etc. * Sexualty * Religion * Mental illness and/or disorders * Self-harm * Minor sexualty (such as teen pregnancy) * Incest * In-universe mention Category:Rules Category:Guide